Winter Wonderland
by hersheygal
Summary: Light and fluffy Christmas fic, set off island, post captivity and such. Jate, CC, NadiaSayid, SawyerCassidy, SunJin, etc. COMPLETE with Chapter 16! Sequel coming soon!
1. Preparations

Chapter 1: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I've always wanted to do a Christmas fic and I've finally gotten around to it. So hopefully you will enjoy this.

Claire bounced around the house like an excited child. She'd been decorating the house all month and now it was Christmas Eve. But she wasn't excited about the presents, she was excited about the Christmas party that she and Kate had been organizing

They had spent a total of six months on the island, before Jack and Sawyer had finally decided to organize a deal with the Others to get everyone off. Now it had been two years since they had gotten off, and Claire had volunteered to have a Christmas party. She and Charlie lived with their two kids Aaron and Sara in Las Angeles. Aaron was now a little over two years old and Sara was six months old.

For the party, they had decided to go white elephant style, everyone would bring a joke present. Claire had been getting refreshments all day at the store and now she was setting them up.

"Charlie. They'll be here in fifteen minutes! Get the kids ready!" Claire called from the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting in the living room playing his guitar. "Yeah ok I will. I've had this sudden inspiration for a Christmas album for next year!"

Claire smiled and rolled her eyes. Charlie had been working on a solo album for the last year and he was about ready to come out with it within the next couple of weeks and he was always playing his guitar, or the piano, which sat near the Christmas tree in the living room. He was currently teaching Claire how to play the piano. So far she knew Mary Had a Little Lamb.

Charlie stood up and walked into the kitchen and smiled as he admired the gorgeous blonde excitedly putting out the drinks.

Claire finally noticed him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about us. You do know it will be our anniversary soon."

Claire grinned. "You remember!"

Charlie walked over to her and reached for her arms, slowly sliding his hands down until they reached hers. "Of course I did. I'll never forget it, with Kate as your maiden of honor and Hurley as my best man."

Claire gave a small giggle as he gave her a kiss. "Ok Mister Pace. It's time to get the kids ready. Stop stalling."

Charlie gave a fake groan. "Ok fine." He winked at her as he walked out. "Aaron!"

He walked into Sara's room, which was the nursery. Aaron was sitting on the ground, playing with the train set Charlie had given him. Charlie remembered insisting that every boy should have a train set.

"Ok Aaron. Everyone's coming. You gotta change."

A wide smile grew across Aaron's face. "Auntie Kate?"

"Yes Aaron. Auntie Kate will be here."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yes. Him too." Charlie smiled. Aaron's pronunciation of Uncle was really cute.

Aaron clapped in excitement and Charlie laughed. Charlie picked him up. "Ok come on little man. We gotta get dressed."

A/N: Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will have everyone else in it.


	2. The arrivals

Chapter 2: The arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I may be a little off here with the kid's ages. I can't seem to remember when a child begins to walk and talk and so forth so if it is off I am sorry. And I know you guys want jate, and I promise that is coming next chapter. I'm saving the best for last. There is going to be a lot of jate fluff in this story. : )

The doorbell rang and Claire looked at herself in the mirror and straightened out her shirt before opening the door.

"Rose!" Claire smiled and hugged her.

"Hi honey. I hope we're not too early. I thought we could help you out with the food. I brought some snacks as well."

"Oh thank you!" Claire smiled and they went into the kitchen together.

"And how are you Bernard?" Claire asked as Bernard followed them into the kitchen.

"I'm just fine. Where do you want me to put the gifts?" Bernard had a whole bag of gifts with him for the kids.

"Just put them by the tree."

The doorbell then rang again and Bernard went to open it. Hurley, Desmond, Penny, Sayid, and Nadiaa were at the door.

"Well a whole bunch of you hm?"

"I picked up Sayid and Nadia and Desmond and Penny were walking here so we just met up with them in front of the house." Hurley explained.

Bernard beckoned them to come in and soon the doorbell was ringing once again.

This time Sun, Jin, and their two daughters Jada, who was now a year and a half old, and Tia, who was about four months old were at the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Jin smiled. He now knew a lot of English. Sun was holding Tia in a baby car seat and Jada rushed past Bernard to find Aaron.

"Jada be careful!" Sun called. Soon they were in and settled.

The doorbell rang yet again and this time Charlie came and answered it.

"Hey." Sawyer greeted him.

"Sawyer!" Charlie exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Hey get off me man." Sawyer protested, though secretly he didn't mind.

"Hey Cassie!" Charlie said and he hugged her. Then he bent down and hugged Clementine, who was about six years old.

"Hi Uncle Charlie." She said shyly.

"Hey there. Why don't you go find Claire in the kitchen. I'm sure she'll give you a cookie." He winked at her. That was all she needed and she ran into the kitchen.

Sawyer and Cassidy walked in and Charlie began to catch up with them.

"So where should the presents go?" Cassidy asked.

"Here I'll take them." Charlie said and he grabbed them and put them near the tree.

"Sawyer!" Hurley greeted him from the reclining chair he was sitting in.

"Hurley." Sawyer nodded as he plopped down on a near by couch and Cassidy went in to the kitchen to join Sun and Claire. Soon after they got off the island, Sawyer had gone to find Cassidy and he had found her. They fell in love all over again and they recently got married in Vegas. Sawyer didn't want a big fancy wedding and Cassidy didn't mind. She was just happy that he wanted to get married to her. He had introduced Cassidy to everyone else and Cassidy immediately hit it off with everyone, though when Sawyer had introduced her to Kate it had been a little awkward. Kate had to fill Cassidy in on why it had been awkward because Sawyer didn't tell her. But things were ok with everyone now, even though Sawyer, Kate, and Jack still felt awkward around each other at times. The three of them had been through more then the rest of them had been through and because of it they had a special bond, but it was also a difficult one.

"So we're just waiting for Jack and Kate?" Sayid asked.

"Yep." Charlie said as he sat down near the tree on the floor.

"Why do you think they're late?" Desmond asked.

"They're probably sitting outside in the backseat of their car right now making out." Sawyer said.

That brought a chuckle to the rest of the group.

A/N: Jate next chapter! Please review! Ugh the alerts aren't working! I hate it when that happens because I get all mixed up! lol


	3. Cute Kate

Chapter 3: Cute Kate

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation and won't be back until Sunday and I didn't want you guys to have to wait too long. I will update as soon as I get back and hopefully alerts will work then. Now this chapter is minor Jate compared to the next one.. This is just a taste. :D

The doorbell finally rang and Charlie went to answer it. "Hey!"

"Hey Charlie." Jack said.

Charlie hugged Jack.

"Sorry we're late. Kate needed chocolate and she needed it _now._" Jack said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Charlie." Kate smiled and Charlie hugged her.

"Kate you are just glowing."

Kate laughed. "Charlie you sure know the way to a pregnant woman's heart."

"Well I have had some experience in the area."

It was true. Jack had secretly called Charlie multiple times during Kate's pregnancy, asking for advice.

"Well come on in." Charlie said.

Aaron and Jada ran into the hallway and hugged Kate.

"Hey there! Merry Christmas!" Kate said. "Uncle Jack has brought lots of presents." She smiled.

Aaron and Jada hugged Jack and then they ran into the kitchen to get some cookies.

Charlie walked ahead into the other room and Jack and Kate followed.

"Jack did you forget the presents in the car?" Kate asked.

"Oh sorry do you want me to go get them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Kate dug around in her purse for the keys.

"Don't worry about it. I've got my set." Jack said and he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and walked out the door.

Kate walked into the other room and was astonished that everyone had shown up.

"Kate!" Hurley exclaimed and he got up and hugged her.

"Hey Hurley." She smiled at him and soon everyone was greeting her. Finally everyone got settled down again and Kate was about to sit down but then Sawyer came out of the kitchen where he had been getting a cookie.

"I thought I had heard the doorbell ring." He said and Kate walked over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey Freckles how are ya?" He asked her, giving her a once over.

"I'm great." She smiled and then she hugged him. He returned the embrace and kissed her on the cheek.

"Man I almost forgot you were pregnant. I swear you are the smallest pregnant woman I have ever seen. When's the due date?"

"One week. But Jack thinks it could be any time, so he won't let me out of his sight." They withdrew from their hug.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"No. We wanted to be surprised."

"Where is the Doc anyways?"

"He forgot the presents in the car. So how are you and Cassie doing?"

"We're doing great. She's in the kitchen and Clementine is helping them out. Well actually she's just trying to get more cookies."

They shared an awkward laugh and then they stared at each other.

Luckily Jack came through the door and they both looked towards him.

"Sawyer. Hey."

"Here let me help you out." Sawyer offered and they both carried the bags into the other room and then Kate heard everyone greeting Jack. She sighed a sigh of relief and she headed for the kitchen. She had been dreading saying hello to Sawyer again. It was always hard seeing him because she cared about him a lot and they had been through so much together.

But then she walked into the kitchen and forgot all her worries because the girls began fussing over her.

Jack and Sawyer put the presents down and then Jack began greeting everyone and Sawyer watched him. Jack seemed to be really happy, and not just happy, but he seemed to be full of joy. Sawyer didn't blame him. Jack was married to the woman he loved and now they were going to have a kid. Things were perfect for them. Sawyer wasn't jealous like he used to be when he saw them together. Now he had Cassie, and he loved her and Clementine. He always knew, even when Kate would tell him she loved him, that there was something missing in their relationship. That had been a long time ago though.

"So how are you?" Claire asked Kate as she hugged her.

"I feel very big. Jack and I can hardly wait for the baby to come."

"Have you settled on names yet?" Sun asked.

"No. Jack thinks a name will just come to him when the baby is born."

"So while you are laying there, all delirious, you're going to trust him to pick the right name?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes. I trust him completely. So is there anything I can do?" Kate asked.

"No we're about done. We just had to get all the snacks out. We're just standing here talking now." Claire said.

"Well I think we should go into the other room with the guys and start the presents." Sun said.

The girls gathered the children in the living room and Claire and Sun sat down with them, ready to help them with presents. Charlie grabbed the digital camera, ready for pictures, and Jin had the video camera. Cassidy went and sat with Sawyer, and Kate sat next to Jack and he put his arm around her.

"Did you get the presents?" Kate asked him.

"Yep."

"Did Sawyer say anything to you?" She asked him quietly, and they started talking in hushed tones so no one would hear them.

"Not anything important. We just talked about how cute you are now that you are pregnant." Jack's eyes twinkled humorously.

Kate gently slapped him. "Jack, be serious. Really. Did he?"

"No. Did he say anything to you?"

"No. He actually did say I looked cute pregnant." She admitted.

"See? I told you."

"You guys stop with the flirting. Christmas is about the kids, remember?" Charlie said.

"Right." Jack and Kate said together.

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews. I have been responding, but the alerts haven't been working.. So this is obviously going to have at least four more chapters, but I was wondering if you guys would want me to continue the story to when Kate has the baby. If you don't then that's ok but if you want me to then that would probably increase the story by a couple more chapters. Just let me know what you think. : ) I obviously would love to continue on with Kate having the baby.


	4. Presents

Chapter 4: Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Yay alerts are working again. I am now home and I've been trying to update this since last night but it hasn't been letting me. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

"Ok, this says To Aaron, from Uncle Jack with love, even though it's Kate's handwriting." Claire said. They had already been through a bunch of presents, and this was the last one for the kids, then the adults were going to have their white elephant exchange.

Kate laughed. "I was wrapping presents a couple of weeks ago while Jack was called away to do a emergency surgery."

"Yeah right. I bet you picked out the gift." Claire said. "We know how guys are."

"Actually, Kate and I did the shopping together. I really did pick this out. She just beat me to it with the wrapping." Jack said, grinning.

"Well don't you have the perfect husband?" Sun smiled at Kate and Kate lifted her head off of Jack's shoulder long enough to gaze at him and silently agreed that he was the best husband.

Aaron could hardly contain his excitement and he pulled on the package. Claire gave it to him and he ripped it open.

"Choo choo!" He yelled.

Charlie smiled. "Is it another train to add on to your collection?"

"Yep it is." Claire said. "Now go hug Uncle Jack." Claire said.

Kate got off of Jack so that Jack could bend down and return the hug Aaron was giving him.

"Ok now it's time for bed." Claire said. "Just give us mothers ten minutes and then we'll come back and do the rest of the presents."

"I'll put Aaron to bed." Jack volunteered.

"No that's ok." Claire said.

"No really. Let me do it." He got up and Kate had to readjust herself on the couch. She smiled at Sayid who was sitting beside her.

She began talking to Sayid while Jack, Claire, Sun, and Cassidy went to go tuck in the kids. Tia was already asleep in her baby seat so Sun just set that down in a quiet corner in the living room, and then Jada and Clementine fell asleep in the guest room. Sara was asleep in her crib and Jack went and tucked in Aaron, and then he read him a story.

"Do you want me to read you a Thomas the train story?" Jack asked him and Aaron nodded sleepily, cuddling the train Jack had given him in his arms.

Kate got up from the couch and walked into the hallway where Sun, Claire, and Cassidy were standing, looking into one of the rooms.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Shh." Claire said and pointed into the room, where Jack was reading Aaron the story.

Kate smiled and leaned against the doorway.

Aaron yawned. "Uncle Jack?"

"What?"

"I love you." But it came out sounding like, "I ove oo."

Jack smiled. "I ove oo too." He continued reading the story.

Kate's eyes filled with tears at the sweetness of the scene. Jack was so sweet it was almost unbearable.

Claire placed a hand on Kate's arm. "He's going to make a wonderful father." She whispered in Kate's ear and Kate nodded.

The four backed away from the doorway and back into the living room and they all waited patiently for Jack while Claire told everyone else the story.

Finally Jack was done and he walked into the living room. "Aaron's asleep."

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked and then he sat down next to Kate.

"You're just so sweet." She told him.

"Well thank you. I always pride myself on that." He grinned at her.

Claire and Sun handed out the presents and everyone began opening them.

Soon the room was filled with laughter as each present became more and more unbelievable.

"A can opener?" Sayid asked as he looked at his gift.

Nadia got an elephant figurine. Hurley got scissors, Desmond and Penny got hair rollers. Sawyer got bright purple lipgloss, which he swiftly handed over to Cassidy, and Cassidy gave him the hairbrush she had gotten. Claire got toenail cutters and Charlie got a bag of trash. Jin got a candle and Sun got a old shoe. Kate got a small sampler of perfume and Jack got a bra, which made everyone laugh all the more.

"You gonna wear that?" Sawyer asked, grinning.

"Only if you wear the lipgloss." Jack shot back at him.

A/N: Coming up, Jack has a special gift for Kate. Thank you for reviewing:D


	5. The Locket

Chapter 5: The Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I think this chapter has got to be the fluffiest of all! Hopefully you'll enjoy it! I think we all need as much jate fluff as we can get during this horrible hiatus.

The group finally settled down and the presents were placed on the ground as they started to catch up with one another. They all hadn't been gathered together like this since Thanksgiving, which had been at Rose's house.

"I actually have one more gift." Jack said.

Everyone quieted down and looked at him as he brought out a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Kate.

"Jack?" She looked at the present, and then up at him questioningly and he smiled at her.

She looked at the package that he had obviously had taken the time to wrap, with a tag on it that said To: Sugarbear, Love: Honeybear. She smiled and blushed, quickly tearing it off, putting it in her pocket before someone got a hold of it. Jack and Kate would never hear the end of it if everyone learned of their secret nicknames for each other.

Cassidy could see that Sawyer was about to make some sort of remark so she quickly jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow so that he would shut his mouth.

Kate slowly opened the present, already a little teary-eyed by all of the sweet things Jack had done for her.

After she got the wrapping paper off she realized that it was a jewelry box and she slowly opened the lid and then gasped.

It was a locket, a beautiful golden heart locket. She took it out and gazed at it.

"Open it." Jack told her.

She looked up at him and then back down at the locket as she opened it. On the one side, was a picture of Jack and the other side was empty.

"When our baby comes," Jack placed a hand on Kate's stomach and began softly rubbing it. "We'll take a picture and then you can put it in here so that you'll always have us near by."

Kate put a hand to her mouth as she began crying.

Jack put his other free arm around her and she moved up against him.

"Oh Jack. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do." Jack tenderly kissed her head. "I love you so much."

The room became awkward as everyone sat, wishing they could get up and leave so that they could have their moment, but not wanting to ruin the moment either.

Jack was used to Kate becoming emotional. She had done it a lot lately because of hormones.

"I love you too." Kate whispered and she lifted her head to return the kiss he had given her. She wiped her eyes and smiled at everyone. "Sorry."

Everyone smiled at her and Jack, thinking about how wonderful it was that they were finally together and happy.

"Could you put it on me?" Kate asked Jack as she lifted her hair and scooted off the couch a bit.

"Sure." Jack said and he put the chain around her neck and then clasped it shut.

She moved back up against him and everyone began talking again.

"So when's this album of yours coming out?" Sawyer asked Charlie, who was sitting on one of the reclining chairs with his arm around Claire who was sitting on his lap.

"About a month. I'm thinking of doing a Christmas album for next year." Charlie answered.

"That would be cool." Cassidy said.

"Yeah I want Claire to do a solo." Charlie smiled at Claire.

"What? You know I'm not the best singer."

'You're a wonderful singer."

"Right." Claire said and shook her head amusedly.

"So how are you Sayid?" Jack asked Sayid over Kate's head. Kate was getting tired so she was leaning up against Jack with his arm around her.

"I'm doing good."

"When is your anniversary again?" Jack asked.

"May 1st." Nadia smiled. "When is yours?"

Jack purposely didn't say anything and Kate quickly sat up straight. "You don't remember our anniversary?"

Jack grinned. "Of course I do. I was just seeing if you were paying attention or not."

Kate playfully glared at him and then she settled back into him.

"January 10th." Jack answered.

"So that's coming up." Sayid said.

"Yep. We'll probably spend it with the baby."

"Sayid and I are thinking of having a baby." Nadia smiled.

"You should. It is such a amazing feeling knowing that you are going to be a parent." Jack trailed off in thought.

Kate smiled as she leaned on Jack's chest. She loved listening to his heart beat and feeling the vibration when he talked.

A/N: Aw… hehe. I hope you liked it! Coming up: The Losties are gonna sing some Christmas Carols.


	6. Christmas Carols

Chapter 6: Christmas Carols

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Here's a short chapter. I had to break it up somewhere so hopefully where I stopped it won't upset you too much. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. : )

"Hey guys let's sing some Christmas carols." Charlie said and he stood up and grabbed his guitar and sat on the piano bench facing everyone else.

"What do you guys want to sing?" Claire asked.

"Let's do something easy." Sawyer said.

"Jingle Bells?" Sun suggested.

"Okay." Charlie said and they sang the song.

Jack stroked Kate's hair as he sang and it was a very romantic scene as pretty much everyone in the room snuggled with the one they loved.

After the song was over, Jack gently pushed Kate off of him and he got up and sat on the piano bench.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, confused.

"What do you want me to play?" Jack asked.

"You know how to play the piano?"

"Yeah. I took lessons when I was younger. I used to play all the time to calm me down." Jack said.

"Kate, did you know about this?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." Kate said sleepily. "I didn't know until about a year ago when he just decided to play for me while we were at a store. It was pretty embarrassing because he just sat down and started playing but then everyone loved it."

"Well ok then." Charlie said and he stood up. "Well what do you know?" He asked Jack.

"How about Winter Wonderland?" Kate suggested.

Jack smiled." That's one of my favorites." He began playing and soon everyone was singing again.

By this time it was getting pretty late and people decided to start leaving. Hurley, Sayid, Nadia, Rose, Bernard, Penny, and Desmond left after Jack finished and then the rest gathered around the piano. Kate sat on the bench with Jack and then Sawyer and Cassidy stood behind them. Charlie and Claire stood on the side with the tree and then Sun and Jin stood on the other side.

They sang a couple more songs and then finally Sun said that they would have to be leaving soon with the kids so then Kate and Claire helped Sun get the kids in the car.

"Goodbye Kate. Now make sure you call me when you are in labor, I don't care if it's the middle of the night." Sun said as she hugged Kate.

"I definitely will have Jack call everyone when I get in the hospital."

Sun and Claire hugged goodbye while the men said goodbye to each other.

The remaining couples went into the house and Claire made some hot chocolate for everyone and they sat in the living room watching the fire in comfortable silence.

A/N: I've written up to chapter 12 and I'm still not done, so I wanted you all to know that this story is far from over. : ) The next chapter will give some information on what's been going on and such. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys, they mean a lot to me. :D


	7. Discussions

Chapter 7: Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: So this chapter will give you a bit more backround. I am really in the Christmas spirit now because I got my tree up last night. I decided to update tonight rather than tomorrow because of your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much!

"So Sawyer, how's your job going?" Jack asked him.

Sawyer half laughed. "Yeah it's going good I guess."

"He's actually abiding by the law now." Cassidy grinned.

"You're in construction right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. You should come and see me sometimes Freckles."

Kate smiled. He had never called anyone else Freckles but her. "Once the baby comes and I get settled down I'll be sure to visit you."

"Right. The baby."

"Will you come to the hospital to see me?" Kate asked him.

"Sure why not?"

"Of course we'll come." Cassidy said.

"Well we might not. Especially if it is in the middle of the night. A man of my age needs my sleep." Charlie said.

"Ignore him Kate. We'll definitely be there." Claire smiled.

Kate sighed. "I can't wait until next Christmas. It will be so much fun."

"Remember Christmas back on the island?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh yeah." Everyone murmured. The fire seemed to die down at the memory.

"That was horrible! Hadn't Locke been killed like a week before?" Claire asked.

"I actually liked that Christmas." Sawyer said, remembering that he had given Kate a magazine and a chocolate bar that he had hoarded as a present. That was back when they were still together.

Jack didn't say anything as he looked into the fire.

"Yeah I really didn't enjoy it either." Charlie said.

"Would any of you really enjoy spending it being stranded on a island?" Cassidy said.

"Cass I already told you that it wasn't a ordinary island, and I told you that there are two islands." Sawyer told her.

"When do you have to go back Jack?" Sawyer asked him.

"What?" Jack was startled out of thought.

"When do you have to go back?"

"I don't know.. six months I think."

"I can't believe you have to go back there to help them. It's just the craziest thing."

"I know." Jack said.

"How long are you going to stay?" Charlie asked.

"As short as possible. I think a week at the most."

"Why can't they just come here? I don't get it." Cassidy said.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? They don't want to have contact with anyone who hasn't been on the island. They believe that if you haven't been on the island then you aren't special or whatever."

"So why does Jack have to go back?" Cassidy asked.

"It was part of our agreement." Jack answered. "They helped us get off so I have to be a doctor for them." Jack wasn't telling them everything. He hadn't told them a lot of what had happened while he had been with the Others. He had spent most of the time on the island with the Others. It was painful to think about it especially since he had fallen in love with Juliet and then that had blown up in his face. He knew Juliet was going to be there on the island and they always fought when he would come every couple of months.

Kate trusted him though and he loved her so much. He hated going because he knew that Kate was sick with worry the entire time. Kate knew of the relationship that Jack and Juliet had had but she couldn't blame him since she had been with Sawyer.

"Well we'll take care of Kate while you're gone." Claire smiled.

"Yeah I'd appreciate it. " Jack looked down and noticed that Kate was asleep, leaning on his shoulder.

"We should probably go soon." Jack said. "I gotta get this girl home."

"Yeah we've got to get Clementine home too." Cassidy said and she got up. "Sawyer could you go get her please?"

Sawyer looked up at Cassidy and made a face. "Yeah yeah ok." He grumbled and got up. Cassidy patted him on the back as he walked into the guest room and carefully scooped Clementine in his arms. He kissed her cheek and walked into the living room. "We're ready." He said in a soft whisper.

Cassidy hugged everyone goodbye.

"Say goodbye to Kate for me." Cassidy told Jack.

"I will. Good to see you Sawyer. When Kate has the baby I hope you'll come."

"Yeah we'll be there." Sawyer said.

After they left Jack woke Kate up. "Kate we gotta go."

Kate mumbled. "Yeah ok I'm up." She sat up and stretched and then grabbed her purse.

"Thank you for the great party sis." Jack told Claire as she stood up and he hugged her.

"Hey that's what families are for." Claire smiled.

Jack went and hugged Charlie. "See you later."

"Are we on for lunch next week?" Jack asked him.

"Oh yeah. It's your pick. Where do you want to go?" Charlie asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"Subway." Jack grinned and Charlie groaned.

"Can't you pick something else?" Charlie asked,

"Sorry man." Jack laughed.

Kate hugged Claire and Charlie goodbye and Kate and Jack got into their car and went home.

A/N: So I don't know how many of you live in the U.S., but who's excited about Foxy being on SNL tonight? I can't wait! Just a warning, the next chapter is going to be pretty fluffy again. lol! Thank you so much guys for the reviews!


	8. Going Home

Chapter 8: Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This chapter has some C/C, Sayid/Nadia, and Sawyer/Cassidy. The next couple of chapters after this are going to deal with Kate and Jack having the baby so I wanted a chapter to focus on everyone else first.

After Kate and Jack left, Claire and Charlie went back into the house to clean up.

Charlie grabbed some glasses from the coffee table. "I had a lot of fun. How about you?"

"Yes it was a blast."

"Who knew Jack played the piano?"

"There's a lot of things we don't know about him. But weren't they so cute tonight?" Claire asked as she helped Charlie bring the cups to the sink.

"Yeah they were, but you're cuter." Charlie winked at her.

"Stop that." Claire blushed.

Charlie grinned and they continued to put away the dishes in a flirtatious matter.

……………….

Nadia thanked Hurley as they got out of the backseat of his car.

"Thank you Hurley." Sayid repeated Nadia.

"Oh no prob guys. Just let me know whenever you need the ride. I know gas prices are raising again." Hurley said through the open window.

"Merry Christmas Hurley." Nadia smiled.

Hurley pulled away and Sayid and Nadia walked up the walkway to their house.

"Now why did he take us again?" Sayid asked.

"He wanted to contribute. He wants to repay you for all you did back on the island." Nadia reminded him.

"I don't believe that is necessary."

They entered their house and Sayid went into the kitchen and Nadia followed.

"He won't listen to you." Nadia said. She noticed that Sayid was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much everything has changed."

Nadia nodded. "Things have changed. I always wanted to be like this, with you, but I never thought that it would happen. But here we are."

"Yes. I think that crashing on that island was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sayid commented.

"I think so." Nadia said as she walked to the sink and started to wash the dishes there.

"Well, except for you." Sayid wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

…………………………

Sawyer and Cassidy reached their house and Sawyer careful picked up Clemintine from the backseat and brought her in to her bedroom.

Cassidy followed and Sawyer gently laid her in the bed. They both kissed her goodnight and Sawyer headed for the living room to watch tv.

Cassidy curled up beside him as he grabbed the remote.

"What are you going to watch?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "There's nothing on but cheesy love stories and happy Christmas movies."

"Well then why don't you turn that tv off and entertain me." Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

Sawyer grinned. "Okay." He quickly turned it off and tossed the remote.

He began to kiss Cassidy and she kissed him back but then she stopped him and she got up.

"Hey, where you goin?" Sawyer protested.

"The kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Sawyer asked in confusion. "I hate to break it to you, but that's not the usual-"

"I'm not in the mood Sawyer. It's Christmas. Come on and have some cookies that I made earlier." Cassidy called from the kitchen.

Sawyer sighed. He should have known better.

A/N: I promise you lots of Jate is just around the corner!


	9. Pillow Talk

Chapter 9: Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Get ready for some Jate! This update is kind of small so I'll probably update quicker than usual for the next chapter.

Jack and Kate walked into the living room of their house and Kate collapsed on the couch.

"Can you make it up to our room?" Jack grinned.

"No. Just let me sit for a second ok?" Kate said.

Jack sat down beside her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. Ok I'm good. Let's go upstairs." Kate said.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, concerned. Kate carefully stood up and Jack noticed that she was favoring her back.

"Yeah I'm fine. My back just hurts a bit. I can't wait for the baby to come."

Jack stood up and let Kate pass him, and he started to massage her back for her.

"Mmn thanks." Kate said and she took his hand off her shoulder and held it as they walked up the stairs together.

Their room was rather large, complete with a bathroom. Kate had decorated it as a modern theme, with the room painted a dark red.

Kate started to undress, and Jack did the same. Kate put on a purple silk nightgown and then they took down the covers.

"So Charlie and I are going to Subway next week for lunch." Jack said.

"Subway huh? Your choice?"

"Yeah."

Kate shook her head, amused.

"What?" Jack grinned.

"You're so predictable sometimes."

"Well thank you Miss I can't find my toothbrush so I'll just use my husband's."

"Well sorry, I couldn't find it and I didn't feel like going to the store." Kate said and then she threw a pillow at Jack.

Jack dodged it. "Hey!" He protested and he threw it back at her.

She laughed and then she stopped. "Jack."

"What?"

"The baby is kicking." She smiled and they both got into bed, and Kate grabbed his hand and he smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"Jack's a bit busy don't you think?" Jack smiled.

"I just hope that he will let me sleep, wait, you're not planning to name the baby Jack are you?" Kate asked, a bit horrified.

"No. Of course not." Jack said quickly, laughing.

"Ok good." Kate laid down.

"Is the suitcase ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack. It's over there on the chair like it's been for the past week." Kate sighed and fluffed her pillow.

"Okay."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?" Kate asked, fingering her locket.

"Yes of course I do. Why?"

"I don't know. I just, I want everything to be perfect you know? I want our child to have a good life."

"I know. You will be a wonderful mother Kate."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are a wonderful wife."

Kate smiled. "And you are a wonderful husband."

Jack sighed. "Merry Christmas Kate."

"Merry Christmas."

A/N: Ok guys, I need some help with some baby names. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	10. Jack, it's time

Chapter 10: Jack, it's time.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N:I just love this chapter, but I don't know why.

A few days past, and Jack woke up on December 29th , having a feeling that Kate was going to have the baby that day.

The alarm went off and Kate fumbled for the snooze button. "Remind me why I keep the alarm on when you're off?" she mumbled as she settled down again.

"Good morning." He greeted her, and she looked at him, all squinty eyed. "What's with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Do you want something?"

"No. I just think that today is the day."

"Right. Okay. You better hope so, or soon I won't be able to walk." Kate said.

"Come on Kate. It's 9 o'clock. It's time to get up."

"No. Go for a jog or something and let me sleep. Get all that energy out."

"Fine." He grumbled and he got up and pulled a shirt on over his head and he went downstairs and made some coffee. He checked his phone and found he had three messages.

The first one was from Charlie. "Hey Jack, it's me. Claire wanted me to call you and tell you that she had a lot of fun the other day. Yeah I know, women, why couldn't she have just called you herself? I don't know. Anyways, see you later."

The second one was from the hospital. "Jack this is Cathy, I just was wondering how Kate was doing and I was hoping that she might have the baby soon so that you can come back into work. We miss you. Work just isn't the same without you. "

Jack laughed. Cathy always missed him when he was gone.

The third message was from Kate. "Hi Jack. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I hope you will have a good day. Please let me sleep ok? I'm really tired. I made some cinnamon rolls last night, they're sitting beside the stove. Love you."

Jack smiled. He loved cinnamon rolls. Then he frowned. Kate only baked in the middle of the night when she was stressed or worried.

He grabbed two cinnamon rolls and he went upstairs again and saw that Kate was still lying on the bed. He got on it beside her and gently shook her.

"What?" She rolled onto her back and looked at him.

'Thank you for the cinnamon rolls dear." He said playfully, and then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"You're welcome."

"What were you doing up in the middle of the night?" Jack asked.

'I don't know. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk or something?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay." Jack stood up and took a bite out of the cinnamon roll.

He reached the doorway and he heard Kate calling for him.

"Jack? It's time."

"What?" Jack asked, and he turned around.

Kate gingerly stood up. "It's time."

A/N: This has officially become my most reviewed story. Thank you so much guys! You have no idea how that makes me feel:) Starting with this chapter, there are going to be minor cliffhangers, just letting you know.


	11. Labor

Chapter 11: Labor

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Finally here is a long chapter for you guys!

Jack grabbed the suitcase and they hurried down the stairs and into the car.

"Where's the keys?" Jack asked as Kate got buckled.

"I don't have them, you have them." Kate said.

"I don't have them." Jack jumped out of the car and raced into the house and grabbed the keys.

Kate closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Jack jumped into the car again and started it. They pulled out and then they were on their way.

"How are you?" Jack asked calmly.

"I'm ok. Just hurry." Kate clutched onto the car door handle.

They reached the hospital within five minutes and Jack and Kate rushed into the hospital.

"Jack!" Cathy cried from the reception area.

"Cathy, Kate's ready. She needs a room."

"Oh my gosh. Yes of course." Cathy picked up a phone and dialed for assistance.

Jack knew where the wheelchairs were so he grabbed one and Kate sat in it.

Within a minute a doctor came down the hall and greeted them.

"Hello Kate. I've got you now. You don't have to worry about a thing." He took the wheelchair from Jack and they began rushing down the hall.

"Jack?" Kate said.

"What?"

"Go call everyone."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine." Kate gave him a strained smile. "Really. Just go do it. "

"I've got her Jack." The doctor smiled at Jack understandingly.

"Okay. Thanks." Jack thanked him and he rushed down the hall to where Cathy was.

Jack grabbed a phone and began calling people.

"Charlie? It's me. We're at the hospital. Kate's gonna have the baby. She's going to be in room 423. "

He then called Sun, Hurley, Sawyer, Sayid and everyone else he could think of.

After he was done he rushed up to Kate's room, but he was stopped outside by a nurse.

"Stacey I need to be with her." Jack protested.

"Now Jack you know the procedures. It will just be a few more minutes." Stacey told him calmly.

Jack nodded.

"Now just take a deep breath all right?" Stacey smiled at him. Stacey was a family friend. She had known Christian and Jack for a long time.

Jack nodded again and he tried to stand still.

Soon the doctor came out and beckoned Jack to come in. Kate was sitting in the bed, with a hospital gown on.

"Jack." She smiled, relieved.

He went right to her side and grabbed her hand. "How are you?"

"She's doing fine. It may take awhile, I assume you are wanting to have it naturally?" the doctor asked.

Kate nodded.

"Well as long as there aren't any complications then I think you can do that."

"Thank you." Kate said.

"I'll come back and check in with you in a bit all right?"

Jack pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"So what happens now?" Kate asked.

"We wait."

"Did you call everyone?"

"Yes I did. They should all be here within the hour. Everyone is bringing their kids to Rose's house. They're going to take turns watching the kids until the baby comes."

"Okay." To Kate, everyone she had been with on the island was her real family. When she had gotten off the island, she had tried to contact her father, but he had disowned her and didn't want anything to do with her.

Jack's mother had suffered from a heart attack a year before so everyone from the island was their family now, except for Claire, who really was Jack's sister.

Awhile later everyone arrived and they each took their turns talking to Kate. The doctor would only allow three people in the room at a time.

Charlie and Claire came in first.

"Oh Kate!" Claire squealed and she walked to her other side and hugged her. " I can't believe it's here."

"I know."

"Remember when you helped me deliver Aaron?" Claire smiled.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"Boy are you going to have it easy." Claire said. "When I delivered Sara, it was such a breeze. It's so different when you are in a hospital."

"I really admire you for having Aaron on the island." Kate groaned. "Oh these contractions are awful."

"It will all be over soon." Claire assured her, even though she knew the worst was to come.

"Hey man." Charlie patted Jack on the back.

"Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok." Jack said.

"Everything will be all right." Charlie smiled, and then Charlie and Claire left.

Sawyer came in next and Kate nearly started crying at the sight of him.

"Hey Freckles." He drawled and he walked over to her.

"Sawyer." Kate smiled. "Where's Cassidy?"

"She took Clementine to Rose's. She'll be here soon. I wanted to get here as quickly as possible so we took two different cars." Sawyer glanced at Jack.

Jack didn't say anything, he just looked at Sawyer. Being with Sawyer like this felt extremely weird.

"You're gonna make a great mom Freckles."

"Thank you Sawyer. That means a lot."

"You too Jack."

"I'm going to make a good mom?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Sawyer grinned and the two shared a laugh.

"Well take care of yourself. I'll be outside." Sawyer nodded as he left.

Three hours later, and Kate was about ready to have the baby. The contractions were coming in fast.

"Ohhhh." Kate groaned, gripping Jack's hand with all she had.

Jack winced but kept his voice steady. "It's ok Kate. We're almost there. We're going to have the baby soon. It will be over before you know it."

The doctor came in and analyzed the latest readings.

"Okay Kate." He smiled. "We're almost ready. I think in about two minutes."

Jack stoked Kate's hair. "We're going to be parents." He whispered. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go tell everyone that you're ready." He moved to leave but Kate didn't let go.

"Don't leave me now." Kate pleaded, with such a desperate look in her eyes that Jack didn't even think about leaving.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying."

"Promise you'll stay?"

"Forever." Jack promised.

The doctor put some gloves on, and Stacey and a couple other nurses came in, ready to assist when needed.

"Jack." Kate said between gasps.

"What?"

"Count with me."

Together they counted as the doctor and the nurses watched them.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five."

Kate smiled at Jack.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

A/N: Oh I know such an awful cliffhanger! I will update soon!


	12. Delivery

Chapter 12 Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: So I know that this story is supposed to be light and fluffy, but I wanted to do some angst for this chapter. This chapter was originally shorter, but I decided to make it longer and not make you guys have the awful cliffhanger I was going to have you have. Instead you're getting a super long chapter!

"All right Kate, it's time to push. Now don't push until I tell you, and don't push too hard. When it is time for the last push, you're going to have to push really hard all right?" The doctor informed her and Kate nodded.

"Ok, push."

Kate pushed and screamed in anguish as she fell back against the pillow.

"You're doing great Kate." Jack assured her.

"All right it's time again Kate." The doctor said.

Kate pushed again and squeezed Jack's hand tightly. Jack winced from the pain but controlled his voice as he comforted her. She was crying from the pain now.

She gasped for air as she tried to recover, but then it was time again.

She pushed with all she had and then fell back once more.

Jack noticed the doctor's brow furrow in confusion and he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he also didn't want to worry Kate as well.

Kate had to push a few more times, and then it was time for her to push one final time.

"I can't." Kate shook her head.

"Yes you can." Jack smiled at her through his tears. He hated seeing her like this, and he hated not being able to do anything for the pain.

"No." She shook his head again.

"Kate, look at me." Jack knelt down beside her.

Kate blinked hard and turned towards him.

"You want to have a healthy baby right? You want to be able to go home, and put the baby in the nursery, and watch our baby grow up."

Kate nodded.

"You can do this Kate. It will be over real soon." Jack said reassuringly.

Kate took a deep breath and looked back at the doctor.

"Kate we're all here for you. All of your friends are outside rooting for you. You can do it." The doctor said.

Kate nodded and looked at Jack and back at the doctor. "I'm ready."

"Okay." The doctor and Jack both let out the breath they had been holding.

"Ok one.. two.. three push!"

Jack watched Kate's face become determined as she pushed with all she had. She fell back as the doctor brought the baby over to the prepared bed.

Jack knew that something was wrong. He turned away from Kate as he watched the doctor and a few nurses work with the baby.

"Jack?" Jack heard Kate say his name.

"Jack why isn't the baby crying?" Kate asked weakly, panicking, and suddenly Jack felt Kate's hand slip from his grasp. He heard the monitor beeping faster and faster and he turned around and saw that Kate had passed out.

He stood there watching as his child and his wife both stood on the brink of death. He willed himself to move, to help, to do anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and suddenly, the baby's cry pierced the room.

Jack moved into action as he started to try to revive Kate. A nurse started to force him out and a second nurse came to help.

"No! I have to be in there!" Jack yelled at them as he fought against them, but they closed the door in his face and shut the blinds.

Jack ran to the nearest receptionist area and started to yell at the nurse through his tears. "My wife is in there and she is dieing! I need to be in there with her!"

"Sir your wife will be fine. The doctors know what they are doing." A nurse said calmly.

Jack shook his head. "No."

He turned as two more doctors ran into the hallway and went into Kate's room

Jack followed them but they didn't let him in and Jack began yelling and pounding on the door. Charlie came into the hallway after going to a snack machine and spotted Jack.

"Jack what's wrong?" Charlie walked over to Jack.

Charlie gasped as Jack turned towards him and Charlie saw how horrible he looked.

"Kate.. Kate." Jack choked up.

"Oh Jack. It's.. it's gonna be all right. She'll be ok." Charlie had no idea of what to tell him.

"The baby.. Kate passed out.." Jack swallowed and closed his eyes as he counted to five and tried to regain his composure, failing terribly.

Jack couldn't handle this. He had been so ready to be a father, to share this new life with Kate. He loved her so much, and he loved their baby. There was a good chance that he was going to be a single father now, and he knew that he couldn't live without Kate in his life.

Charlie spent the next couple of minutes trying to calm Jack down, and Jack nearly passed out himself.

Finally the doctor came out and Jack held his breath. What the doctor was about to say could change Jack's life forever.

"Your wife, she's going to be ok. She's stabilized now, but she's sleeping."

Jack could hardly comprehend what the doctor was saying, but Charlie was suddenly laughing and hugging Jack.

"Did you hear that Jack? She's ok!"

Jack let out the breath he had been holding and he suddenly felt very weak.

"Whoa. Jack?" Charlie held onto Jack for Jack seemed to loose his balance for a second.

"Are you ok Jack?" the doctor asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thank you. And the baby?" Jack asked, blinking repeatedly, trying to regain his footing.

"You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled.

"A girl." Jack smiled. "Can I see her?"

"Sure. We think it's best that you don't come in and see Kate for a while. She needs to recover, but I will bring the baby out for you." The doctor disappeared for a second to get the baby.

"Jack! You have a girl! I told you everything would be all right."

Jack looked at Charlie, swallowing hard. "Yeah. Do you realize how scared I was? I seriously thought I was going to loose her."

"I know." Charlie became serious. "I know"

The doctor came out of the room again with the baby in his arms. "Here's your daughter."

He handed her to Jack and Jack carefully took her in his arms.

"Hey." Jack whispered. "Hey. It's me, your daddy."

The baby had her eyes closed, but as soon as Jack started talking, the baby opened her eyes.

Jack smiled. The baby definitely had Kate's eyes and mouth, and she had his nose.

"I love you. I'm going to take good care of you. You know that? I'm going to protect you and you're going to have the best life you could ever wish for."

"Oh Jack. She's gorgeous." Charlie said.

Jack kissed her forehead.

"All right Jack. We're going to have to take her back now. We're going to be taking her to the baby ward in a minute. Do you have a name or do you want to wait for Kate to wake up?"

"No. I want to name her. Allison.. Allison Nicole."

"Allison Nicole Shephard. I like it." Charlie smiled.

"What do you think Kate will want to call her?" Charlie asked as he and Jack began to walk to the waiting room so Jack could tell everyone the news.

"I think she'll want to call her Nicole." Jack said.

"Yeah Nicole is very pretty."

They reached the room and everyone looked up hopefully.

Jack smiled. "We have a baby girl."

Everyone cheered and everyone got up to hug Jack and to congratulate him.

"How's Kate doin'?" Sawyer asked Jack as he shook his hand.

"She had some complications. She's sleeping, but we almost lost her."

"Really?" Sawyer's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Jack swallowed.

"So she's doing ok now?" Sawyer asked, concerned.

Jack nodded.

"You did it Jack." Sawyer smiled. "You made it."

A/N: in the next chapter we're gonna have a flashback to see how Kate and Jack got engaged. : )


	13. All We Need To Survive

Chapter 13: All We Need To Survive…

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Hopefully you all know where the title of this chapter came from. : ) I forgot to thank** rlmont91** for giving me the name Allison and **Angel Of Music Lover** for Nicole. Thanks guys! The rest of you also had some pretty cool names so I appreciate all the help.

_All we really need to survive is one person who truly loves us._

Jack nervously paced the hallway a few hours later. He refused to sit, he couldn't handle doing nothing, and he wasn't allowed to do anything. Every couple of minutes he would go and look at the baby, but he would always come back to make sure he was there in case Kate woke up. He wanted to see her so badly. He couldn't get over the fact that he had almost lost her forever.

Sun walked out of the waiting room and met Jack in the hallway. "Jack please come and sit. It won't do you any good to stay out here."

"No. I need to stay out here to make sure I'm here if anything happens."  
"Jack if anything happens the doctor will come and tell you."

"I can't sit down." Jack shook his head.

"Kate will be all right." Sun grabbed his arm. "Jack you've been there for all of us, and now we're all here for you. Please come and be with us."

It was all Jack needed. His expression immediately softened.

"Okay. Okay. Thank you Sun." He gave her a small smile.

They walked to the waiting room and everyone looked up, concerned looks on their faces.

"Here." Jin handed Jack a cup of water, and Jack took it.

"Sit down." Sun told him and he did.

Finally they were able to get Jack to calm down and relax. They even got him to eat something.

A few hours later the doctor came in and everyone listened to him expectantly.

"Kate is starting to wake up, and she is doing ok. She's very weak though, so I'm only going to allow Jack to go see her. Maybe tomorrow, if we play it by ear, the rest of you can visit her."

The tension was quickly released around the room as everyone sighed in relief.

"Come on Jack." The doctor said, motioning for him to come.

Jack stood up and followed the doctor, not sure of how Kate was going to look. He found it funny that he had been a doctor for so many years but yet he still felt so helpless and scared.

"Now Kate is hooked up to a monitor, and she has a oxygen mask on. We should be able to take that off within the hour, but until then, she won't be able to talk. So I recommend just trying to talk to her gently all right?"

Jack nodded.

The doctor opened the door and Jack walked in and was immediately speechless. Something about seeing Kate hooked up like that made him realize how much he truly loved her. The whole experience was doing that to him. Jack slowly sat down on the chair and noticed that her eyes were closed.

He took her hand in his and waited patiently for her to wake up. He drank her appearance in, remembering every detail. He loved this woman. He needed her to survive. He had always known that.

(Flashback)

Jack left the jewelry shop smiling. He had found the ring that he was going to ask Kate to marry him with. He was nervous, but he was sure that Kate was going to say yes. They had been off the island for about eight months and ever since they had gotten home Kate and Jack had been together. When they had finally been reunited a couple of weeks before they had been rescued, there were no words to express how they had felt in that moment, when they finally were able to embrace once again. It felt natural to him then, and it still felt natural now.

He was taking Kate to her favorite restaurant, and then they were going to go to a very special place.

After they finished eating at the restaurant, Jack led her to the car that was going to take them to the airplane. Kate was wearing a slender black dress and Jack was wearing a tux. They got into the limo. Kate had a feeling of what Jack was going to do, and she couldn't wait for him to purpose to her. Jack didn't tell her though that they were going to go on an airplane.

They went to the airport and Kate gasped.

"Jack where are you taking me?"

"We're taking a special ride on a private jet. It's going to take all night so you'll probably want to call Claire and tell her." Kate was currently rooming with Claire at her house, but she and Jack both knew that she was going to be moving in with Jack soon.

They boarded the private jet and they sat down.

Kate quickly called Claire and they had a small conversation before she hanged up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out." Jack smiled.

They spent the flight talking and laughing, and finally it was time to land a couple of hours later.

Kate peered out the window in the darkness, but she couldn't see anything. "Jack where are we?"

The airplane landed on the beach, and Jack and Kate walked out.

"We're on our island." Jack smiled.

"Our island? How did you do that? How did you get them to let us be here?"

"I just made a few arrangements. Come on." Jack held his hand out and Kate took it, and soon they were running into the jungle together.

Jack finally stopped her, and Kate looked around and noticed that the sun was about to come out.

"Do you recognize this place?" Jack smiled.

"Jack.. this is where we first kissed."

"Yep." Jack stood in front of her, his heart beating fast.

"There are so many bad memories here." Kate murmured.

"Then let's make a good memory."

Kate didn't get what he was saying so she quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

They broke apart and he smiled. "That was nice, but I meant this." Jack slowly knelt down in the sand.

"Jack!" Kate gasped.

"Kate Austin, will you marry me?"

Kate's hands flew to her face. She didn't say anything so he continued.

"Kate, you've always been that shining light for me. I know we've been through a lot, but I want you to be mine. Kate I need you in my life. You're everything to me. I-"

"Yes!" Kate shrieked in excitement. She began to cry as she started to kiss him.

Jack stood up as she practically fell into his arms.

"Okay Okay." Jack laughed a little. "Give me your hand."

Kate was trembling so bad it was hard for Jack to put the ring on, but he finally got it on and Kate started to admire it. "Oh Jack, I love it." She smiled as they began to kiss again.

They spent the day on the island together, remembering everything that had happened, and then they went home. Kate never went back to the island again, wanting to preserve that memory forever.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the long chapters! I have now finished the story and I can tell you that there are three more chapters to this fic.


	14. Mommy and Daddy

Chapter 14: Mommy and Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but I'm not sure why.

I want to thank Blue Panda and futbolgirl because I can't respond to your reviews!

Blue Panda-I think Jack rented the private jet, because I don't think he would be that rich enough to own one, but I wish. Lol! Sorry I don't want you to get hurt:D

Futbolgirl- I'm so glad you liked it so much!!! Thank you!! That means a lot. I try my best. It's easy for me to write jate cause I love it so much. :)

All right, onto the chapter.

………………….

Finally Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi Kate. It's me. You made it." Jack gazed at her emerald eyes as she looked at him.

Kate blinked a couple of times.

"Don't worry. You're ok. The baby is fine. We have a girl. The doctor said that you will be able to talk in a little bit. " Jack filled her in quickly.

Kate squeezed his hand.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but…I thought that I was going to loose you. You just passed out and I couldn't do anything." Jack stopped before he let himself lose it again. "But that doesn't matter now. You're ok. The baby's healthy, and we'll go home in a few days." He smiled comfortingly at her.

Jack saw that she attempted to smile back but it was difficult for her with the oxygen mask on.

Kate squeezed Jack's hand again and then she closed her eyes and Jack sighed. It was amazing how they could communicate so much with few words, especially with no words from her.

The doctor came in and checked on her and took the mask off.

Kate opened her eyes again then. "Jack."

Jack smiled. He pulled the chair closer to her bed.

"Where is she?"

"She's with all the other babies. She's fine. I've been keeping a eye on her."

"What's her name?"

"Alison Nicole" Jack said.

"Alison Nicole." Kate repeated. "I love it."

Kate's hand suddenly flew to her neck.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Where's my locket?"

"It's over here on the nightstand." Jack took it and put it on for her. "There you go."

"Is everyone still here?"

"Yes but the doctor doesn't want anyone to visit you until tomorrow."

"Go tell them to go home then."

"I'm not leaving you Kate."

"I'll be fine."

"No. I'm staying."

Kate looked at Jack. He looked horrible to her. He'd obviously been through a lot in the last couple of hours. His face was worn and his whole body was kind of slumped over.

" Oh Jack." Kate rubbed his hand in hers.

"What?"

"I'm fine okay? I'll be all right. You need to rest."

Jack smiled. It was typical of Kate to be more worried about him then herself. "Kate you're the one who had the baby. You should be resting."

"I am." Kate pointed out. "Go tell everyone to go home, and then you should go home and sleep."

"I'm not going to leave you here Kate." Jack couldn't believe her. A couple of hours ago she had begged him to stay and now she was asking him to leave.

"Then at least tell everyone to leave, and come back up here and sleep in the chair. It's made for you anyways. Maybe we can ask them to bring you a bed. I mean, you are one of the top doctors at this hospital after all."

Jack thought for a minute, and then he decided that she was right. Everyone else shouldn't be staying here if they couldn't even see Kate.

"Okay. I'll be right back all right?" He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Kate sighed and relaxed. She knew that Jack was tense, and she wished that she could convince him that she was ok. Sure she didn't feel all that great, but she wasn't feeling as bad as he was making her out to be. Of course, she hadn't been the one that had been forced to see her pass out and wait forever for her to wake up. She knew it must have been complete torture for him to not have control in the situation.

He walked in fifteen minutes later with Sawyer. They were bringing in a bed.

"Hey Freckles. You're really lucky that you had that thing here at the hospital. If you hadn't you probably would be worse off."

"Hi Sawyer."

"How are ya?" They placed the bed beside hers and he walked over to her.

"I thought that I couldn't have any visitors."

"They made a exception." Sawyer shrugged. "It's cause Jack's a doctor. See it comes in handy sometimes. So how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. I just feel tired."

Sawyer nodded. "Well take care of yourself. Congratulations." He ducked his head and looked at Jack and back at Kate.

"Thank you Sawyer." Kate smiled.

"Well I gotta go. Take care of yourself."

Sawyer left and Jack stood beside his bed and stared at it.

"What?" Kate asked him.

"I haven't slept in a hospital bed since before the crash."

"Why did you sleep in a hospital bed then?" Kate asked.

Jack didn't say anything for a minute but finally he did. "You know how I told you about Sarah? Well the night she told me she was getting a divorce I couldn't sleep so I came here and ended up sleeping."

"Jack come on. Get in the bed. That was a long time ago." Kate wished she could get up and give Jack a hug. He was obviously thinking of his past because of what had happened today. They both knew that their lives were going to be changed forever now that they had a baby.

Jack finally got into the bed.

"There you go." Kate talked like she was talking to a child. "Don't you feel better now honey?"

"Are you mocking me?" Jack asked, grinning at her.

"No of course not." Kate continued in the voice. "I just want to make sure that you won't have nightmares from sleeping in the big, scary bed. Do you want to hold my hand?" Kate held out her hand and Jack stretched over and took it.

"I won't have nightmares now." Jack grinned. "I'm not scared of the bed itself you know."

"I know." Kate talked normally." Jack you've gotta quit blaming yourself for everything all right? Everything is not your fault." They'd been through this so many times during their relationship, but they always worked through it.

"Yeah I know." Jack looked up at the ceiling.

"And Jack, some things are your fault, and it's a good thing. Jack we're parents now. You're a daddy. I'm a mommy."

Jack smiled. "Daddy. I like the sound of that."

"Now mommy says to go to sleep." Kate said in her childish voice again.

"What if daddy doesn't want to?"

"Then mommy will have to punish daddy later."

"I like the sound of that."

Kate laughed. "You just keep telling yourself that."


	15. Nicole

Chapter 15: Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot. Some Jaby cuteness for you all:D oh and some Charlie/Claire as well.

The next morning Kate was finally allowed to see the baby.

Jack brought the baby in and gently put her in Kate's arms.

Kate just stared at her for a couple of minutes as Jack stood beside the bed.

"Nicole." Kate said. "I want to call her Nicole."

"I like Nicole too."

Kate stroked the baby's cheek as the baby yawned. "Her eyes are so pretty."

"Just like yours." Jack smiled.

"I love you. I'm going to take care of you and you're going to grow up to be a beautiful girl." Kate told Nicole.

"She's so small." Kate looked up at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but she'll be ok."

"Okay." Kate was satisfied with the answer.

Jack put his arm around Kate and she lifted her head up to receive his kiss.

They spent the day together with the baby and then that night their friends began to come and visit. Claire and Charlie came first.

"Kate!" Claire rushed over to her and the baby and just gazed at her. "Oh Kate you're such a natural with kids! I've always known that with the way you take care of Aaron and Sara, but seeing you with your own really proves it."

"Thanks." Kate smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Allison Nicole, but we're going to call her Nicole."

Charlie walked over to Jack. Jack and Charlie had grown closer because of what had happened, even though neither of them realized it. Charlie had been the only one that had seen Jack at his worst, and now he was seeing him at his best.

"Gosh Jack you're just illuminating the room with your big smile." Charlie said.

Jack laughed.

"So how are you?"

"I'm doing good." Jack nodded. "I slept in that bed last night and it worked out pretty well."

"Ugh." Charlie made a face. "Hospital beds."

"Yeah I know."

"Well you let me know if Kate gets to be too much for you. Trust me, the first few days seem great, but then she'll start to feel weird and go crazy on you."

"Okay, but I doubt it."

"No seriously, within the first few days Claire began to pig out on peanut butter and she'd cry one second and laugh the next. It was worse than when she was pregnant!"

"Really? Wow. Sounds horrible." Jack started to get worried.

"Jack?" Kate got his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Could you hand me my water over there?" Kate motioned towards the nightstand.

"Sure." Jack grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully at him.

"See? There's the first step. She's going to expect you to do everything, and if you moan or groan, then she'll say, ' I spent the last nine months with a baby in me, puking and you're upset about going to the store for me?' She'll use it against you man. I'm telling you, it's horrible."

"You do know that we can hear you guys right?" Claire asked.

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "Sure honey, sure."

"We do not act like that Jack." Claire assured him. "And you're going to get it when we get home Charlie."

"You two act like a old couple." Kate laughed.

"Yes well other than Rose and Bernard, Claire and I have had the longest relationship out of all of you." Charlie said boastingly.

"What about Sun and Jin?" Jack asked.

"Oh." Charlie's face fell for a second. "Well then we're the third couple."

"What a great Christmas present right?" Claire said to Kate.

"Yeah. The doctor said that I might be able to go home tomorrow. I can't wait to show Nicole her room."

Charlie and Claire left, and soon everyone else visited them as well and gave them advice and cooed over the baby.

By the end of the day, Kate was exhausted and she fell asleep with the baby in her arms. Jack gently scooped the baby up in his arms and sat in the chair, just admiring her.

The baby opened her eyes and stared at Jack, absolutely amazed by him. She reached her hand up to his face and he bent over so that she could touch him. Her hand carelessly moved about his face, and then her hand went down again to his hand, and her hand wrapped around his finger. Soon she was asleep again, and minutes later, Jack was asleep as well.

A/N: so I'm debating.. would you guys like a sequel? There is one more chapter left, and I'm really sad to see this story go. If you want a sequel, review and let me know. If you do want a sequel, please feel free to give me ideas. If I were to do a sequel, I promise I'd focus more on the other characters too. So just let me know. :)


	16. Happy New Year!

Chapter 16: Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Now I know that Kate is a vegetarian, but for the sake of this story she isn't. This is the last chapter. I really appreciate all your reviews for this story. I have enjoyed writing this story immensely partly due to all of your continuous support to this fic. I will be writing a sequel, just give me about a week to figure out exactly what I want to do. This chapter is pretty much jate.

On New Year's Day Jack and Kate were able to leave the hospital with Nicole. They spent the night before celebrating the New Year in their room and watching the countdown on the television. Sawyer had hosted a party at his house and everyone had come. When it came to be midnight, Sawyer called Jack and Kate at the hospital and everyone shouted into the phone.

Jack had had to drive to a baby store to pick up a baby car seat/carrier, and he had to resist buying more things for Nicole.

They got into the car and Kate immediately began talking. "Let's go eat somewhere."

"Kate." Jack smiled and shook his head. "Don't you want to go home and get the nursery ready for Nicole?"

"The nursery is ready."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Jack I've been sleeping in a hospital bed for three days! I want to do something!"'

Jack looked at Kate, and back at Nicole as they stopped at a light. Nicole giggled and Jack sighed and shook his head. "All right fine. I'm never going to get my way with you two around huh?"

"Nope." Kate gave him a mischievous smile.

They ended up eating at a nearby burger place, and Kate ordered a big burger and a huge chocolate shake."

"Oh before I forget," Kate reached in her purse and pulled out the camera. She started to take pictures of Nicole and of Jack, and then of Nicole and Jack together, and then Jack took pictures of Kate, and then Kate and Nicole together. Then they asked someone to take a family picture for them.

"We're going to be using up a lot of pictures aren't we?" Jack was starting to understand what fatherhood was all about.

"Yes we are." Kate nodded.

"I'm going to get that one picture developed tonight so that you can put it in your locket." Jack told her. The night before Jack taken a close up of Nicole so that Kate could put it in her locket.

They finally ended up at home, after running into Rose and Bernard at the burger place they had spent another hour there with them.

Jack and Kate brought the baby in and showed her her room and put her to bed. They stood there staring at her for so long that they lost track of time.

Finally they managed to pull themselves away from the room and went into the kitchen. Neither of them had been home since they had left.

"So I was thinking." Jack began.

"What?" Kate asked as she started on the dishes in the sink.

Jack leaned up against the doorway. "How about a puppy?"

"A puppy?" She looked up at Jack for a second before continuing. "Don't you think that we have enough on our hands as it is?"

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged. "I just think that Nicole would love one."

"Let's wait a year ok." Kate smiled.

"Okay." Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmnn. This feels so weird you know?" Kate said as she dropped the dishes and the rag and put her arms over his.

"And yet so right?" Jack's voice was muffled in her hair.

"Yeah." Kate said and turned around in his arms to face him.

He smiled at her. She didn't say anything as she admired him. She loved it when he looked at her like that.

He looked into her eyes as he fought the shiver running down his back. He loved it when she looked at him like that.

Before they could stop it, they began kissing each other furiously.

A minute later Jack picked up Kate in his arms and he proceeded to take her to their bedroom with Kate giggling as they went.

"Shh Kate, you don't want to wake up the baby." Jack said, grinning

A/N: I just find it funny that I started this story as a multi-ship Christmas fic and ended it as a fluffy jate fic. Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it! I will be posting up a sequel soon so be on the lookout for it. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
